


Homesick

by orphan_account



Series: Homesick [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Old Friends, most ppl interpret wilson to be nice (to my knowledge) but i think hes a cunt, tagging is still not my strong point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bottle comes to shore with a letter addressed to Warly.
Series: Homesick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write any character besides Warly but I tried

Everyone was astounded. None of them had seen glass bottles in years. While yes, they could get glass from that strange moon-like island, no one actually knew how to make it into a bottle. 

The bottle had drifted to shore just a few minutes ago. It came from the ocean and it confused everyone. The bottle contained an unopened message but everyone already knew it couldn’t have been from anyone in the constant. Most survivors of the constant gathered around the bottle, staring in awe.

“So, shall we read the message?” Wilson said, picking the bottle up. He was rather curious about it. 

Wickerbottom was quick to snatch the bottle from Wilson’s hands, not trusting him with it. “I believe I am more fit to read the message out.”

“What? Why?” Wilson crossed his arms, clearly offended by the older woman’s remark. “ _ I’m _ the leader of the group!”

“Quiet, little man.” Wolfgang placed a hand on Wilson’s shoulder. It seemed to shut him up.

“Thank you, Wolfgang.” Wickerbottom nodded towards him before uncorking the glass bottle.

She turned the bottle upside down and shook it gently with her left hand until the rolled up paper inside slid out in a smooth motion, landing onto her right hand. “Hold this, dear.” holding the bottle by its neck, she gently nudged it towards Wendy.

Wendy took the bottle, rolling it over in her hands and examining if it may have any cracks. None. The bottle was surprisingly in mint condition. “I wish it had soda pop in it.” Webber put a finger on the bottle.

“The bottle is as empty as my soul now.” Wendy’s voice was as gentle yet emotionless as it always was. She then fixed her gaze towards Webber. “If I find any sweet drink, I will put it in here for you.”

“Thank you!” Webber grinned as he spoke, wrapping his arms around Wendy to hug her tightly. 

It surprised her a bit at first, almost enough to make her drop the bottle, but it remained tight in her clutches. She wrapped one arm around Webber, the other holding the glass bottle. “You’re welcome.” she gave a very weak smile but it looked genuine.

“Ms. Wickerbottom, can you read the message now?” Webber asked.

“I read the first line, but just to myself.” Wickerbottom specified.

“Why not read it to everybody?” Wilson asked, filled with curiosity.

“It is addressed to one person, not all of us.” Wickerbottom said. “They should read it, not us.”

“Who’s it for?” Wilson made an attempt to snatch the message from Wickerbottom but it was fruitless as Wolfgang quickly set his hands onto either of Wilson’s shoulders again, gripping tightly to hold him in place.

“Be calm, little man.” the strongman’s voice was surprisingly tame.

Wilson let out a sigh of defeat once again. He repeated his question. “Who’s the message for?”

“It is for Warly.” Wickerbottom rolled the paper up, gently.

The others seemed a bit surprised. He wasn’t even here. While quite a few of the survivors happened to be in the area when the bottle came to shore, Warly was not one of them. He was rather far from the rest of the survivors most of the time. He never spoke to them too much aside from the passing “Hello.” or “Bonjour.”

They didn’t expect him to get a message. “May I take it to him?” Wilson asked. He began to sound a bit snarky. “He probably trusts  _ me _ the most.”

“I do believe it is actually Wormwood who he has the most trust in.” Wickerbottom corrected him. “But as he is not present, he cannot take the message to Warly. Promise me you will not read the message, and I will let you take it to him.”

Wilson let out yet another sigh. He could of course read the message when Wickerbottom is out of sight, but she almost always knew whenever Wilson did something he wasn’t supposed to, no matter how far away she may be. “Right. Fine.” he nodded, struggling a bit in Wolfgang’s grasp. “I promise to not read it.”

  
  


Wolfgang released his grip on the smaller man, him tumbling forward a bit but quickly regaining his balance. Wickerbottom held the paper out to him. He quickly took it, shoving it hazily into his pocket. “Wilson.” she scolded, waving her finger at him. “You are going to crumple up the paper.”

Wilson shrugged, turning around and beginning to walk away. Maybe he could ask Warly to read the message to him when they got there. That wouldn’t be too bad, would it?


	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warly receives the message and feels a little nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad times bro

It took a while for Wilson to reach the oasis. Why did Wormwood and Warly live there anyway? Wilson would never know. He always saw the oasis as bothersome, especially in summer when it got sandstorms and that weird creature made the ground break under everyone. He never bothered to learn what its name was.

“FRIEND?” came a raspy voice.

Wormwood. Wilson could not understand why Warly teamed up with someone so oblivious and naive. Wilson whipped his head around to face wherever the voice was coming from. He made eye contact with Wormwood, or at least he thought he did. Wormwood didn’t exactly have pupil so it was hard to tell if Wormwood was actually looking at him or not.

Wilson’s expression changed to a very confused one when he saw that Wormwood was covered head to toe in various leaves and little flowers, a large pink one on his head. Small flowers and plants surrounded him. Did this happen a lot? Wilson didn’t exactly see Wormwood much so he didn’t really know. He decided to ask: “Wormwood, what happened to you?”

“BLOOMING!” was all Wormwood said before stepping closer to Wilson, the small plants following him. “WHAT BRINGS FRIEND HERE?”

Wilson took the now crumpled paper out of his pocket and waved it up in the air for Wormwood to see. “I got a message for Warly.”

Wormwood stepped even closer to Wilson and grabbed him by the wrist, beginning to walk with him. “COME.”

Wilson just let Wormwood drag him along. “Has Warly received any kind of written messages before?” he asked.

“NO. BEST FRIEND NEVER GETS MESSAGE. HE ALONE.” Wormwood sounded the slightest bit sad when he said that last part. His voice quickly picked up its usually happy tone again. “HE HAVE ME, THOUGH!”

Wilson felt.. the slightest bit bad for Warly, but he didn’t care _ that  _ much. He just wanted to know what was on the paper. Curiosity had overtaken him but he can’t exactly open the message entirely with only one hand.

After a few minutes of walking, they reach the base. Growing plants of all kinds are scattered everywhere and there’s a whole, rather large area filled with red crockpots and iceboxes. This wasn’t too surprising. Wilson was quick to notice Warly in the cooking area, who was tossing freshly rolled balls of meat into one of the crockpots.

“Warly!” Wilson shook his wrist until Wormwood released his grip on it, beginning to walk over to Warly.

Warly’s eyes widened as he noticed Wilson. What was he doing here? “Bonjour, Wilson!” he tried his best to sound enthusiastic.

“There’s a letter for you.” Wilson said, waving the crumpled paper in the air again.

“Really?” Warly sounded  _ very _ surprised.

Wilson nodded. “Yes! It came from a bottle I found in the water earlier.”

A message in a bottle? That made Warly feel nostalgic. Could it be a message from his friends? His old friends? God, he hoped so. He missed them so much. “Give me it, Wilson.” he sounded more demanding than he intended to.

Wilson jumped a bit at Warly’s sudden change in tone, but held the paper out for him nonetheless. Taking the paper, Warly turned away from Wilson. “Say, would you be able to read that to me?” Wilson asked.

“No.” Warly left no room for argument in his voice. 

“Sooooo what do I do then?” Wilson asked.

“I don’t know.” Warly shrugged, eyes fixed on the crumpled paper in his hands. “Go talk to Wormwood or maybe have some food. I have some dragonpie in the icebox. You could also just leave.”

This irritated Wilson. “Are you su-”

“Wilson.” Warly raised his voice a bit. 

All he could think about was the possibility of his friends writing this letter. He didn’t want to be interrupted or have to publicly share it with the others. Everyone knew that Wilson couldn’t keep his mouth shut about anything. He would definitely tell everyone else if Warly read it to him.

Sighing in defeat, Wilson turned on his heel and left. Good. It was just Warly and Wormwood now. Wormwood was usually curious about things but he’d probably understand that Warly wanted this letter to be private.

Taking a deep breath, Warly uncrumpled the paper and began to read.

_ Warly, _

_ If you ever get this, we’re worried about you. We don’t know where you’ve gone but we hope you’re okay. We hope you’re safe. _

_ Woodlegs tried to pick up cooking but he isn’t nearly as good as you are. Everything kind of just feels more lonely and sad without you. We miss your meals. We miss the fun little banter you had with us. We really miss you, Warly. _

_ We don’t know why you left but we hope you’re happy and you’re okay wherever you are. Please come visit us someday. _

_ Walani. _

Warly barely even noticed that he had started to cry. Old memories began to fill his head. He remembered the old constant, the one he was in before he was thrown into this one. It was tropical and he had old friends there.

Walani was a very chill surfer gal who he honestly had a crush on. She was so pretty, smart, always came up with plans quickly when it was needed instead of just panicking like Warly usually did. She and Warly always got along very well and were very close friends. They spent many long nights just sitting up and talking to each other for hours and hours. He developed feelings for her long ago and never really got over them, but also never had the confidence to tell her about them.

The fact that this letter was written by her hit him extra hard. He remembered that his disappearance from the other constant was sudden. In the eyes of Walani, Warly probably just sailed off one day, never to be seen again. He felt  _ awful _ . How long had he been gone? Did time work differently in the constant he came from?

Memories of old, fun times he had in the other constant ran through his mind. It made his tears pour out even more. 

He wished he could go back to the old constant. Reunite with all his friends. Maybe even take Wormwood with him. He knew this was impossible but he really did want to reunite with the people from the other constant. The people in this constant were fine but he didn’t really consider them his friends, aside from Wormwood.  _ Everyone _ in the other constant was friends with him. Good friends.

“BEST FRIEND?” Wormwood said.

Oh God. How long had Wormwood been watching him cry? Nonetheless, with all the guilt, sadness, and nostalgia plaguing Warly’s mind, Wormwood’s presence wasn’t exactly an unwelcome one. Warly practically threw himself at Wormwood, the two of them stumbling to the ground as Warly wrapped his arms around his plant friend. “Wormwood?”

“YES?” Wormwood sounded a bit confused but welcomed the hug.

“Don’t-” his voice cracked a bit. “I- just-” he sighed and started again. “Don’t leave me.. and don’t ever let me leave you.”

“OKAY?” Wormwood still seemed quite puzzled. “WHAT WAS ON MESSAGE?”

“It was a message from some old friends.” Warly sighed, trying to stop himself from crying more.

“WHY IS BEST FRIEND SAD?” Wormwood asked.

“I miss my old friends a lot.” Warly sighed again. “They were all so welcoming and kind and I had so much fun with them. I’ll never be able to actually see them again.”

“WHY?” Wormwood asked yet another question.

“They’re in another constant.” Warly said. “I can’t go to them.”

“CAN WE MAKE MESSAGE FOR THEM?” Wormwood wanted to communicate with these friends.

Warly didn’t really consider writing a message back but now that he thought about it, it sounded like a great idea. If their message to Warly could somehow make it here, Warly could definitely make a message that could get to them. “Good idea, mon ami.”

Though he still did look kind of sad, he got off of Wormwood and stood up, wiping his tears away. “Find me some papyrus and maybe a feather.” Warly instructed as Wormwood stood up. “I need to see if I can make those meatballs edible again.”

There was no doubt that the meatballs he had thrown into the crockpot were burnt by now but since Warly hated to waste food, especially in the constant, he would do his best to salvage it and make it taste decent. Some spices would probably help. 

Nonetheless, Warly was mostly concerned about writing a letter back to his friends. He didn’t care how long it would take for the message to get to them, as long as it had a possibility of reaching them. He’d love to communicate with his friends again. He wanted to apologize for his sudden disappearance, explain everything that happened and why he’s gone. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was actually in this new constant but it probably had to do with that strange Charlie person that Maxwell sometimes talked about.

“I GOT STUFF!” Wormwood said cheerfully as he came running in Warly’s direction. He hadn’t even realized that Wormwood had left his side.

  
  


Warly smiled a bit. He was finally going to communicate with his old friends again. This was the moment. Taking the papyrus and feather from Wormwood, he folded the papyrus neatly and slipped it into his pocket. Forget the meatballs, forget everything for now. “Let’s go find Wickerbottom, she’ll know how to go about this. She’s a great writer.”

“YAY! TRIP!” Wormwood seemed excited to go visit Wickerbottom.

The two packed a few things they may need for their trip to Wickerbottom’s base, like snacks and their lanterns, before finally feeling like they were ready to leave.

“BEST FRIEND?” Wormwood asked.

“Yes?” Warly responded.

“CAN I BE FRIENDS WITH YOUR FRIENDS?”

Warly was quiet for a few moments. “Sure, you can write something for them in the letter.”

Wormwood let out a small sound of excitement and with that, the two began their long walk to Wickerbottom’s base.


End file.
